The Search
by bpounciecarrjwu
Summary: A newly awoken Exo seeks answers... Feel free to criticism/comment.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

The woman had just finish him, her prized work. Building an Exo within twenty-four hours was no easy feat but she did it. The woman stood there in her small workspace looking down at want she just accomplish. It ash gray body laid flat on her workbench motionless and dead. On any other day she would marvel at him, write his programming, and awaken the human-like machine. But she couldn't, the whole city was evacuating. The Darkness was coming. The woman turned to hear banging on the room door.

_Just one more hour_, she thought, _that all I need!_

The room door swung open, a pale-faced woman stare down at her. She knew one of aids would come and drag her out. The woman clicked her teeth.

"Mistress, we have to leave now!"

_Just one more hour._

"Just give me few minutes!"

"No! We have to go now!"

She bit her lower lip. She want nothing more than truly finish him, see him move, and watch her precious work come to life. She want to stay. This machine was her child, her precious child. The woman took out a small green computer chip from her pocket. She then insert the chip into the Exo's neck. Maybe, if he survive the Darkness, she'll return and wake her child. The woman then kissed the Exo's forehead.

"Alright, let's go." She said in low tone of voice.

The aid nodded and gesture the woman out the room. The woman turned one last time with a small tear in her eye. She stared at her child for about a minute and closed the door.

_We'll meet again, _she thought to herself, _we'll meet again. _

Part 1: Awakening

North-Eastern Dead Zone

Connecticut, North America Empire, Earth

Roho was lone Ghost, searching the ruins of what was once known as the State of Connecticut, particularly it largest city, Bridgeport. Roho knew very little about the place during it pre-Golden Age period, only the fact the city was tripled from its original size. Major factories were build and created but as with all things that happen during the Collapse, these factories now lay in ruin. Forest had reclaim the city in the centuries that it had been abandon. The massive city was only a shell of its former self.

Roho himself was several feet the air, high enough that any Fallen plasma fire would most likely miss if they fired at the Ghost. He was looking for a Guardian, his Guardian. The Ghost was in downtown area of the city, sending out small scanning pulses, when he picked up on the faint Light of a newborn guardian.

"Found you." Roho said.

He send out another scanning pulse to lock in the location of this newborn. Roho began to descend weaving through the broken windows and empty houses. He arrived rather large house with grass filled the cracks in ground and several trees grow within the house. He began to look around the house. Peeking through the many holes that either made by nature or Fallen gunfire.

He enter one room, a workspace. It was mostly covered in vegetation like rest of house. He continued his scan which in turn pointed to a workbench. He scan the workbench and there it was the faint Light of The Traveler.

"Time to wake up Guardian."

In an instant, the workbench was surrounded by blue light, clearing away the vegetation. The ash gray body of an Exo reveal itself to Roho. It eyes flickered open, deep red in color. Seconds later, the Exo stumble onto the ground. Like an infant searching for it mother by clawing with it little fingers, the Exo was clawing at the ground and twisting it body in a wild manner. Roho approach the machine and tried to calm it down.

"Hey, Guardian," Roho spoke in fatherly manner," please relax it's alright."

The Exo stop and stared at the Ghost, it mechanical mouth open and closed repeatedly at the sight of the Ghost. For what whatever reason, the machine finally calmed down and sat still on the floor.

"Good," Roho said then asked," Do you have a name Exo?"

The machine search it databanks, it was registered as "USIKU MODEL NUMBER FOUR".

"Usiku-4." The machine answered after a minute of silence.

"Usiku, Pre-Golden Age African, Swahili. It means night." Roho uttered.

"Usiku-4! Usiku-4! Usiku-4! Usiku-4!" The Exo repeatedly said it name like a child that only knew one word.

"I heard you the first time Usiku,"Roho said jokingly," I'm a Ghost, name Roho."

"Roho…"

"Can you stand?"

"I...believe...so."

"Well stand," Roho said in worrisome voice, "because we're not safe here and it long march to the City."

Usiku stood up, brushing himself off. With Roho floating beside him they walk out of the house and into the main road. The sight of the ruined city was beautiful but sadden to Usiku. It was reminder of how much time has passed since his creation. Usiku looked up and down the main road.

"Where...begin... march?" He asked in a broken sentence and scatter voice.

"Your programming seem to be in a mess but I can't fix it now. Just follow me for now."

Roho floated at speedy pace in front of Usiku with the machine running behind the Ghost. Unaware, the two were being watched. A Fallen dreg scout spotted the Ghost early in the day and had been tracking it ever since. The Fallen was dress in purple armor, an indicator as to which house it belong to. Having seen exactly what the Ghost was doing in the area, the dreg retreated back into a nearby forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: A Machine with Visions

North-Eastern Dead Zone

Connecticut, North America Empire, Earth

Roho and Usiku been traveling for several hours in search of weapons. They enter an area of Bridgeport known as Black Rock. Much like the rest of city, nature has reclaim most of the area. They were following a road that once lead to beach, the road itself was long gone now covered in vines and tree roots. There was a thick forest that separated beach from the rest of the area. Usiku enter this forest in order to see the beach while Roho consistently remind him to find a weapon.

"Please," Roho pleaded," the beach can wait we need find you a weapon!"

"Weapon...wait….want...see." Usiku rebuttal Roho plead.

The Ghost let out a deep sigh and finally allow the Exo to do as he wished. They exit the forest to both a gorgeous but horrifying sight. First thing he notice was crisp blue water the shine bright in the afternoon sun. He turn his eyes to see the hundreds of derelict ships that jammed into a large channel that was connect to the ocean. There was also a pier that laid in ruin and from the path they were on, Usiku could see another beach with several alien spacecraft landed on it.

"No," Roho said dry voice, "They shouldn't be here."

"They...are?" Usiku asked.

"The Fallen," Roho answered," we need to go."

As Usiku turn to re-enter the forest he heard a loud crack-like sound. The skies darken, the once bright day turn also pitch black. A massive alien spacecraft appeared in the sky, creating a shockwave that sent Usiku flying into a tree.

"WE. NEED. TO. GO. NOW!" Roho yelled, there was sense of urgency in his voice that wasn't there before.

"Understood…" Usiku said as he got up and ran out of the forest.

He ran for hours until they came across a weapon shop. Usiku kick the rotten wood framed doors and stepped inside. There were pre-Golden Age weapons laid about on racks and floor. Roho began to scan each weapon see which one still worked.

"Here," Roho yelled hovering over a grayish-blue rifle," Old Khvostovrifle."

Usiku walked over to Roho and immediately pick up the gun but couldn't get to fit in his hands. To be more precise, he couldn't move his fingers and grip the handle.

"Your programming more mess up than I originally thought," Roho said and scanned Usiku," this should only take a few seconds."

Roho disappear into a blue wisp of light and Usiku shut down. His eyes dimmed and stood up motionless. After sixteen seconds, Usiku turned back on, feeling a surge of power with Roho reappearing.

"Better?" Roho asked.

"Much better," Usiku said in clear, precise voice, "how did you do that?"

"Hey, A Ghost need to keep a few secrets"

Usiku wish he could smile at that little offhand remark. He then grab hold of rifle, aimed down it holographic sights. It felt natural to him unlike before. He proceed to shift through the weapon shop cabinets and racks for ammo. Picking up as much he could carry.

"I think this be enough," Usiku utter then asked, "where to next Roho?"

"The Sikorsky Drive Yards," Roho answered," That the only place that may have a ship still intact."

""And our distance?"

"About a day walk if anything."

"Let begin marching shall we."

Usiku and Roho exit the weapon shop with task in hand. They were still being follow by the purple dreg from hours early, now with a party of other dregs and vandals in toe.

Night soon came upon them. Usiku decide to rest in a ditch on the edge of a forest. He set a small camp fire for himself and thought it was best to shut down to save some power. When he did, he enter what could best be describe as a 'dream'.

_Do you remember me?_

_No, who are?_

_How could forget your mother…_

_I don't understand…._

_Of course you don't but please wake up for me…_

_Wake up how?_

_Please...wake up…_

Usiku power surged back on. Like a person awoken from their sleep after a nightmare, the same could said of Usiku.

_What was that? _He thought to himself.

"I just got some odd reading from you just a second," Roho appear in front of Usiku hovering inches from his face," Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine!" Usiku snapped.

The two fell silent for a minute.

"I'm sorry," Usiku apologies," I didn't mean say that."

"It alright, just get some rest." Roho said then disappear in a blue wisp.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: The Flight Home Part 1

North-Eastern Dead Zone

Connecticut, North America Empire, Earth

"I told you," Usiku said," I'm fine."

"I'll be the judge of that." Roho rebuttal.

A day had passed since the incident from last night. Roho and Usiku where on a hill that overlooks the massive complex that was the Sikorsky Drive Yards. The complex covered almost 800,000 square feet of the general area. Roho was scanning the Exo as he sat on top tree stub.

"Anything?" Usiku asked.

"Nothing," Roho answered," but I did figured out your Light."

"Huh?"

"Light," Roho stated," is reason why you're active and why I'm bound to you. Magic, sorcery, a life-force. The Light is many things but ultimately, it is a power bestowed on to you by the Traveler. A power that give rise to your destiny."

"Right…"

Roho sighed," I know it sounds...odd but give it time and you will understand why the Traveler choose you."

"Sure I guess," Usiku said unsure," in any case you stated that figured out my Light."

"Ah yes," Roho said and began to circle around Usiku head," see yours quite interesting. You have great deal of curiosity, but not to same degree as a Warlock.

"Your have loyalty and trust, but nowhere near that of a Titan. You're a Hunter, natural scout and pathfinder.

"You have a Light that lashes out like lightning during a storm, Arc Light, Bladedancer."

"This sounds like a fairy tale." Usiku lamented.

"Let me finish," Roho rebuttal," and as a Bladedancer, I give you this."

Roho disappeared into a blue wisp, returning seconds later with a large knife floating in front of Usiku.

"I present you with the finest blade I ever created if I do say so myself." Roho said with an upbeat tone.

Usiku grabbed the knife. It was large, seven inch blade with a hook at the spine. He juggled the knife from hand to hand. He then began to swing the knife around in his right hand. Cutting into the air around him. It was perfect balance. Light enough so it could be draw fast and heavy enough to cut deep.

"if you're done playing around," Roho asked," mind showing me you're Super?"

"My what?"

"Super it what Guardians call the physical manifestation of their Light."

"Interesting but mind telling me how?"

Roho ponder for a few seconds searching for answer to his question," Think about lighting that charges your blade. That the best answer I can give you."

Usiku still didn't understand the Ghost words but it was worth trying. He closed his eyes and focus on the blade. He thought about lighting or at least the concept of lighting that was programmed into him. Then he felt a power, a pulse, and he open his eyes. The gray blade was bathed in sapphire. A blue aura surround his entire body.

_So this is Arc Light, _Usiku thought to himself, _now let see what it can do._

With a single but violent vertical slash, Usiku let out a wave of Arc Light that cut down dozens of trees behind him. Birds flew into the air as their homes were now reduced to ash. Usiku himself collapse onto the ground. The blade and his body was no longer bathed in sapphire colored light.

"But I must warn you though," Roho said," It can be pretty taxing when your Super is used."

_He tells me this now… _he thought to himself.

His whole body felt like a warhead had smashed into him. After a three minutes of kneeling on the dirt, he regain his composure, and stood up. He sheathed the knife into one of his pouches. He turned and looked down at massive complex. There was ship inside the place and their only way to the city.

"Ready?" Roho asked.

Usiku answered with a simple nodded. Roho disappeared into a blue wisp as Usiku slide down the hill slope. When he reach the bottom, his radar pick up small amount motion to his far right. It wasn't long when bolt of blue light pass right in front of him, missing his face by a few inches. He then aim his rifle in direction of bolt and pull the trigger. He held on to the trigger until the magazine ran dry. Time itself seem to stop for a few seconds as he reload the rifle. The small motion was gone, whatever it was. Usiku lower his rifle and slowly walk in the direction of blue bolt.

As he got closer his radar pickup motion again, this time much closer than before. Usiku jumped back as sapphire blade nearly cut into his face. He finally saw his opponent, a four armed alien dressed in purple armor. The creature made several hissing sound as it charge at him again. Usiku dodge the creature's blade by rolling into the trunk of standing tree. Its blade now stuck into the tree self, forcing the two beings to look at each other face to face.

Usiku looked up and saw into creature ice blue eyes. These were eyes of bloodthirsty hunter. This was being that had no intention of letting the Exo live. Usiku leveled his rifle and pulled trigger. He watch the creature dance violently as bullets pour into its body. The creature itself flew back almost a foot and its body collapsed on the ground. Usiku stood up, looking at his fallen opponent.

"What is this thing?" he asked.

"This thing is a Fallen Vandal," Roho answered, "Judging from its armor, it from the House of Crows. Relatively small House when compared to the House of Devils or Winter. "

"How many Fallen House are there?"

"Who knows but are equally at each other throat. But this is weird Vandals usually hunt in packs."

As if one cue Usiku radar pick up motion again, at least well over a dozen by his count. Soon blue bolts began the strike the trees around him.

_Again, this is something he should have told me… _

The Exo had no time to argue. Instead he made a beeline for the complex. He didn't have the time or ammo to fight. His goal was to find a ship and get to the city.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: The Flight Home Part 2

North-Eastern Dead Zone

Connecticut, North America Empire, Earth

Usiku had found himself in showdown between a small army of Fallen vandals and dregs. They were closing in, fast. He wasn't going to last long. Usiku was already down to last two magazine when the army sprung it ambush and has been chasing him into the parking lot. Usiku hide behind a derelict suv and began to return fire. Blue bolts ripped into suv metal cutting right through the vehicle. The Exo was wildly firing back at his enemy as the net slowly closed around him. Usiku took a few more quick shots before darting into the complex.

"Where the ship Roho?" he asked frantically.

"I don't know," Roho appeared in front of him," I'll go and scout ahead."

"That not the answer I'm looking for!" he yelled as the Ghost floated ahead.

"Just follow me."

Usiku followed the Ghost through the maze-like corridors of the complex until they ended up in the hangar bay. Part of the roof had collapsed in on itself, crushing whatever jump ship that was under it. Roho began to search for flight-worthy craft on the other half of the bay. After three minutes he found an Acadia Class Jumpship hidden in the back of hangar. The ship was surprising in almost mint condition.

"Seems like our luck hasn't run out just yet." Roho said.

"Not today I guess," Usiku said then asked," will it fly?"

"I can make it work."

Roho then disappeared into a blue wisp. A minute later, the long-dead engines of the Acadia turn on. The jumpship twin engines began to roar like thunder cracking through the sky during a storm.

"Transmat, NSL drive, this bird good to go," Roho said.

"Alright then let's go!"

It wasn't long until Usiku found himself in the cockpit. Roho quickly told him about the control console and how to fly. Usiku grab the wheel and with a single push forward the Acadia flew straight into the air through the collapsed roof. After few minutes of flight Roho took control over the Acadia. The Ghost began to push the ancient ship to limits by entering Earth's mesosphere.

"What are you doing?" The Exo asked.

"Fastest way to get to the City is a low orbital drop," the Ghost answered," also I want to show you something."

Usiku looked out the cockpit window to amazing sight. A world almost covered in sapphire. The sun was rising from the east, creating a beauty that cannot be describe not even by a machine. This beauty was Earth.

"It wonderful." Usiku said in awe.

"Yes it is," Roho said," and that what you're fighting to take back. Not just Earth, but every Golden Age colony. This whole star system is full with wonders."

It was long before the Acadia began to descend and re-enter the troposphere at a rapid speed. Surprisingly the Acadia held together. They passed through the clouds and came into view was massive white sphere. It lower sections were scarred and broken. Below it was the rising skyscraper of several building but there was one in particularly stood out among the rest. A tower that raised above the clouds. As if reaching out to the massive white sphere.

"Welcome to the last City Usiku," Roho said," welcome home."

"That sphere," Usiku asked," what is it?"

"That the Traveler," Roho answered," or at least what left of it."

The Acadia began to slowly glide itself into the Tower's hanger. They were greeted by the shipwright, Amanda Holliday, and told they just last of the newborn Guardians to arrive to the City.

"The Speaker plans to give a big speech you fella's," she said," Best get to the courtyard quickly or ya'll will miss it."

Usiku simple nodded and exit the hangar. As he entered the courtyard there was group of Guardians, other newborns, gather in semi-circle around the stairwell that seems to be the entrance to a lower section of the Tower. Usiku stood in back of the group. Listening as man dressed in white began to speak from behind his mask.

"There was a time," he recited, "when we were much more powerful. Let me tell you of that time Guardians.

"Long ago when humanity has yet ascended into stars, we saw something, we saw the Traveler.

"Its arrival change everything, new age began, and human lifespan triple. But not all things are eternal, least of all our Golden Age. A great Darkness sweep through the system, devouring everything in its path.

"Few remember that great battle, fewer still live to tell the tale. Slowly, we grouped up, build the wall, and forge the City, a finally bastion and all that is left.

"Even in these dark times of depression, we have hope. A hope gifted to us by the Traveler. A hope that one day we will reclaim all that was lost. That hope is you, Guardians.

"You may finds thing out there you will not believe. There will be incredible challenges to face and enemies to conquer but you must face them all.

But before you venture out into wilds, speak with Vanguard. Let them guide you, from the Golden Age we came from to the collapsed and broken worlds it left behind."

The Speaker left returning to his study and the crowd slowly divided itself among their respected Vanguard counterparts. Usiku found himself standing along behind the Hunter Vanguard. A fellow Exo by name of Cayde-6. Cayde had given a small introduction speech to the hunters, bounties, and several scouting orders that were in need of new recruits. Usiku however started to daydream, reentering his dream like state. His visions began to return, this time having a much clearer picture of a woman. She had olive skin, deep mahogany hair, and was human.

_You're still lost._

_I'm not lost._

_You're wasting your time, please come find me._

_Leave._

_What?_

"I said leave me alone!" He yelled out of nowhere.

"Something the matter Exo?" One of the newborn hunter asked.

Usiku looked around and quickly realized that entire hall was looking at him. With saying a single word he left the hall and return to the courtyard of the Tower.

"Power surges again," Roho said appearing in front of him," and something...well...something else."

"And that something else is?"

"May I intrude a bit," Cayde interjected.

Usiku and Roho turned around as the veteran hunter slowly walked toward them.

"Master Cayde." Usiku said.

"No need for the master son," Cayde said," I'm not the Speaker or Ikora."

"May I ask what do you want Cayde."

"You saw her."

"What?"

"Her boy. Did you she her. Olive skin, mahogany hair, human?"

"Yes," he answered unsure of himself," just what is she?"

"I wish I could give you some answers but I can't," Cayde utter, "There is someone who can. An Awoken by the name of Aly'neer. She lives in the Steel District.

"Quite frankly, short of a Ghost, she the only one who has a clue about us Exos. Take a shuttle down to the lower sections of the City and ask around. You should find her place in no time."

"Thanks," Usiku said, feeling a bit relieved that he's not only one," I owe you one."

Cayde nodded and return to hall. Usiku quickly flagged down a shuttle. Eager to find this 'Aly'neer'.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: Aly'neer

Steel District, Last City, Earth

It didn't take Usiku long to realize why this section of the City was called the "Steel District." All it took was a quick glance and one would notice that the district housed the much of Exo population. After searching and asking a few of his Exo brethren, Usiku found Aly'neer location. A small, two-story house built into the wall. Usiku knocked on the door.

Slowly it opened, revealing an elderly Awoken woman. She had light blue skin, neon green eyes, and thistle-colored hair.

"Are you Aly'neer ma'am?" Usiku asked.

She shook her head," one minute dear."

The elderly Awoken closed the door and minute later it open again. Another Awoken but she was much younger. As least fifteen years of age. She had mauve pixie cut hair, similar light blue skin, and neon green eyes.

"Yes," she asked," you're looking for me?"

"Um no offense," he answered with flat tone, "but your-"

"A kid." Roho interposed.

"Humph I see and if this _kid _wasn't an expert on a certain woman who seem to be every Exo memory bank then maybe you should find someone else!"

Aly'neer nearly slam the door shut but Usiku manage to grab on to it at the last minute. He force the door wide open almost breaking it off the hinges.

"Wait," he pleaded," I need your help."

Aly'neer smirked," of course you do. Come on inside."

Usiku enter the house he could tell it was a modest looking place as he glance around. The modest look change when followed Aly'neer into her personal studio.

Massive computers and monitors. Machine part where scatter around on floor and weird pieces making ominous humming noise. The studio was nothing short pig stein. Aly'neer sat down on a chair and turn on one of the monitors. She then took out several small, cup shape devices from a cabinet drawer.

"Sit." she tapped on the floor next to her.

Usiku, though somewhat confused, sat down on the metal floor. He watch quietly as Aly'neer began to place some of the devices on his body.

"What does this have to do with the woman?" Usiku asked after several minutes of silence.

"That what I've been trying to figure out," she answered," you see, there was this Exo I was friends with not that long ago. Rather talkative tin-man that got me interested on how you tin-cans work.

"He used to tell me stories about a woman and some kind of tower. The Deep Stone Crypt, have you heard of it?"

"No."

"Huh weird, nearly all Exos I meet always talk about it when they start to dig deep into their memory banks but also some saw the woman.

"You see I think this woman might have been the first Exo even though she's human."

"Care to explain how a human can turn herself into an Exo?"

"And there lies the problem," she placed the last device on his forehead," I've been running into a little roadblock for some time now. Most regarding how did she turn herself and the location of the Deep Stone Crypt.

"An Exo memory bank are usually so fragmented and broken that her identity, how she turned, and the Crypt's location is lost but you seem different."

"Because I'm a guardian?"

She shook her head," I've examine a few Exo guardians before but you just seem… new. I don't know, like fresh off the workbench new."

Usiku titled his head and let out a simple "um."

"It just hard for me to explain," she laughed, having never seen a confused Exo before," anyways mind summoning your light bulb?"

"I'm a Ghost actually," Roho said, martialing himself in a blue wisp," Usiku are you sure about this?"

"It's not like I got any other options."

"Are you two done chit-chatting?" Aly'neer asked, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Fine," Roho sighed," what do you want me to do?"

"Just scan him or whatever you light bulbs do to repair guardians."

"And me?" Usiku asked.

"Meditate."

"So you want me to think?"

"No, I want you to stop talking and just be quiet."

Ignoring her sarcasm, Usiku began to meditate, and entered a dream-like state he has enter many times before, which he was all too familiar with.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: Memory

Steel District, Last City, Earth

_His vision was blurred. His mind cleared, empty. He could hear laughter but he could tell from where._

_His vision began to clear and saw before he was a tower, open grass field, and laughter of unknown individuals. _

_The tower reach into clouds, cutting into the very sky itself. _

_He felt at peace. For reason he could not explain, the machine felt at peace._

"_You here." He turn around, finally seeing the woman who has been haunting him._

_She had the appearance of a willow but still, for one reason or another, keep her beauty of more youthful days._ _Olive skin, deep mahogany hair, and hazel eyes. _

_She was smiling, a smile full of warmth and comfort but for what? The machine couldn't fully understand._

"_What are you?" the machine asked._

"_I already told you," she sound disappointed," I'm your mother."_

"_So, you're the one who made me?"_

"_Not just you, but every one of my child, each precious to me."_

"_Your child, the Exos, you had a hand in our creation?"_

"_A hand? No it was not just 'a hand', I gave my blood, my mind, my heart."_

_She place her hand on the machine's chest. Her smile now gone. The machine could no longer hear the laughter. There was cries now, wails, the field of open grass was now set on blaze. The tower was crumbling._

_The woman start cries, looking up at the machine, her tears were blood red._

"_Find me, find the Crypt before they destroy it."_

"_Who?"_

"_The Brass beings. The time lords. Stop them before it too late."_

_The woman began to multiply, placing hands around the machine and pledging him with the same words over and over again._

"_Roho, wake me up…."_

"_Roho…"_

"Roho!"

"Hey tin-man," some ask, "you're alright?"

Usiku vision began to clear. He jolt up, pacing back and forth in the small studio. He slowly calmed down and looked at Aly'neer. She gazed at the Exo with amazement.

"What was _that?!_" Usiku asked.

"A breakthrough," Aly'neer smiled," I got some coordinates from your deep meditation session."

Aly'neer turned around, pressing several keys on the holographic keyboard. The monitor displayed a building on a distant planet.

"These coordinates lead to old Ishtar Academy building on Venus or at least whatever buried under it."

"Venus," Roho objected," There is no way we are going to Venus."

"Why not?" Usiku asked.

"Oh let see," Roho answered sarcastically," beside the fact that the Vex control much of the planet and the Fallen House of Winter have now began to besiege the place.

"There also the fact that you're a newborn and it take nothing short of full fire team to even walk around the Headlands. Venus sounds like such cheerful place visit."

"Well your light bulb is right about one thing," Aly'neer said," if you plan to go to Venus you're going to need a team at your back and better gear."

"Fine," Usiku be soundly defeated," Venus can wait, for now at least. Roho can you at least save those coordinates?"

"I already save them."

"And you," Usiku turn toward Aly'neer," what do I owe you?"

"Nothing," she said," but promise me one thing; when or whatever you find on Venus, you tell me about it. Promise?"

"Promise."

Usiku left Aly'neer's house, now having a destination he needed to reach. Usiku knew now what his destiny is, it's finding the Deep Stone Crypt, and the clues to its location lies on Venus.

"So what now?" Roho asked.

"A week."

"What?"

"If I can gain a fire team in one week, get some experience, and find better gear…"

"Usiku," Roho stated," I know what you're planning but chances of the Vanguard allowing you access to Venus are slim at best. "

"She was crying Roho," Usiku turn toward his Ghost," tears of blood. Pledging, no, begging me to find her. If I have to defy the Vanguard or you on this…"

"Alright," Roho sighed," one week."

"Thank you."

"Hmm now that I think about," Roho recited," I believe Lord Shaxx is looking for new recruits to participate in the Crucible, partially in skirmish."

Usiku nodded and flagged down a shuttle to take him back to the Tower.

Author's notes

Hello and thanks for reading this so far. This is the ended of first arc in my little story. The second arc, we'll meet Usiku's fire team, go to Venus, and start a whole chain of events that will leaded to the conclusion of my little story. Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
